tout part d'une tempête
by Tialepengouin
Summary: Et si, lors d'une tempête, certains joueurs devaient aller vivre avec d'autres? que ce passerait il? résumé nul / lemons/
1. Chapter 1

P.D.V Externe

La nuit avait été mouvementée, le vent et la pluie avaient empêché les joueurs de dormir. Le quartier japonais se trouvant dans un creux il y eut une inondation faisant que ceux qui logait au rez-de-chaussé eurent les pieds dans l'eau au grand plaisir de Tsumani. La plupart d'entre eux crurent halluciner en voyant leurs chevilles noyées. Haruna, Fuyuka et Aki furent envoyées chercher tous les garçons qui c'étaient déjà réunis. Une fois tout le monde réuni le coach prit la parole:

-Comme tout est inondé nous allons aller nous entraîner sur le terrain des Anglais, vous mangerez dans vos chambres et ceux qui dorme en bas vous partagerez vos chambres avec ceux qui dorment a l'étage. C'est MOI et moi seul qui fait les binômes.

Tous craignaient le pire pour qu'il soit aussi autoritaire. Le pire restant de tomber en colocation avec le second stratège de l'équipe.

-Sakuma, Kidou viendra dormir dans ta chambre. Kazemaru tu dormira dans la chambre de Endou, Goenji avec Austin, Kevin avec Fubuki, Tachimukai avec Tsunami et Hiroto avec Midorikawa.

Certains étaient ravi d'autre un peu moins. Sakuma et Midorikawa avaient déjà dormi dans la même chambre que leur nouveau colocataire, pourtant l'épreuve allait être dur. Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux de celui qui allait partager leur chambre. Le plus gêné devait sûrement être Tachimukai déjà qu'aimer un autre garçon était assez gênant, il devait aussi aimer le plus vieux de la troupe celui qui le considérait comme un petit frère. Austin aussi était en assez mauvaise posture, Goenji avait l'air d'être le genre coureur de jupon pas coureur de pantalon.

Endou: Mais on dort ensemble? Ensemble?

Tous: - -' Oui Endou.

Coach: Comme ça va durer longtemps ceux qui change de chambre vont devoir monter une partie de leurs affaires.

Tous les concernés: Oui monsieur.

/ Le soir après mangé/ [Tous les chapitres suivant commencerons là]

P.d.v Endou

YOUPI! Kazemaru va dormir dans ma chambre sa va être génial! On s'installe sur le lit avec moi ma DS et lui un bouquin. Il fini par s'endormir et sa tête tomba sur mon épaule. Il avait l'air paisible comme ça donc je le laissai. Vers minuit, la fatigue me prit à mon tour mais la sensation de Kazemaru contre moi me plaisait vraiment et je ne voulais pas l'anéantir en le réveillant ou en le décalant. Je le mit sous la couette avec toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable et après m'y être glissé je remis sa tête sur mon torse. L'odeur de son shampoing était magique, j'inspirai un grand coup pour m'en imprégner et m'endormis. Je fut réveillé par un poids sur tout le côté droit. Kazemaru venait de bouger et se trouvait les jambes emmêlés dans les miennes et la tête dans mon cou. Il dormait paisiblement, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il n'était pas trop lourd donc je le prit par les hanches et les mit sur les miennes. Le bas de mon corps se réveilla mais peut importe la sensation de Kazemaru allongé de tout son long sur moi était vraiment... Indescriptible.

P.d.v Kazemaru

(Il rêve)

«Nous étions là, sur le bord de la piscine, à nous embrasser, à nous caresser le torse tranquillement.

-Kaze je t'aime.

Mon amant commença après ses mots à me mordillé le cou, descendant de plus en plus vers le bas. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à mon téton gauche je ne pus retenir un gémissement satisfait. Après un petit moment il recommença une descente vers ma ceinture. Après me l'avoir enlevé bientôt suivit par mon pantalon, il plaça sa tête au dessus de mon sexe alors qu'il commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement tout se fit blanc»

( Il ne rêve plus)

Je me réveilla allongé sur Endou, je sentis qu'il était éveillé et me regardait. Du coup je fis semblant de dormir, j'essayai de me décaler quand nos érections se rencontrèrent Endou lâcha un gémissement sexy à souhait et dit pour lui même:

-Non pas ça si je le réveille il va prendre peur et plus me parler.

Je glissa ma main entre nos érections et fit de léger va et viens sur sa bosse, il gémissait de plus en plus. Cette mélodie était génial à mon goût.

-Kazemaru arrête s'il te plaît! Murmura t il entre deux gémissements.

-Si tu veux...

Je stoppai tout. Purement et simplement. J'étais déçu j'en avait tant rêvé et il avait tout cassé en quelques secondes. Il se déshabilla pour n'être plus qu'en caleçon et fit pareil avec moi. Je ne laissai faire, curieux de voir la suite. Il me mit sur le dos et passa à califourchon sur mon ventre. Ses mains passaient en revu tout les coins de mon torse avec une tendresse infinie et je fit de même. Je comprit qu'il m'avait stopper pour prolonger ce moment rien qu'à nous. Il se mit à quatre patte et m'embrassa langoureusement et sensuellement. Cette position ne me plaisait qu'à moitié, il était trop loin de mon corps à mon goût. Pour y remédier je passa mes jambes autour de ses hanches et remonta mon bassin contre le sien. Chacun de nous essayait de dominer l'autre sans y arriver jusqu'à se que mon futur amant m'envoie valsé de l'autre coté du lit, enlève mon caleçon et me prenne en bouche sauvagement. A partir de ce moment je ne contrôlai plus rien, je senti mon corps m'échapper complètement je me sentais tout léger et Endou accélérait de plus en plus me faisant encore plus perdre pied.

-En.. Endou..je.. je ..je vais jouir

A ses mots il continua d'accélérer, j'essayais de me retenir mais quand sa langue passa sur mes bourses je jouis dans sa bouche. Malgré les sensations qui me traversaient je me redressa et chercha un mouchoir que je lui donna immédiatement. Il recracha le tout dedans et le lança par terre.

-Désolé Endou je voulais pas je...

Je ne put finir ma phrase car il m'embrassa et me fit son plus beau sourire. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit simplement et innocemment:

-J'ai envie de toi.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu attend?

-Toi.

-Alors arrête d'attendre.

Je le renversa sur le dos et l'embrassa en me frottant à lui. Il glissa ses doigts au milieu de notre baiser pour les humidifier et en introduisit un dans mon corps. Ce n'était ni agréable ni désagréable juste bizarre. Il le bougeait tout en m'embrassant et commença à en ajouter un second. Là part contre c'était douloureux les larmes perlaient sur les coins de mes yeux.

-Chut c'est bon tout va bien si tu a vraiment trop mal on arrête tout.

-Non c'est bon.

Sans doute pour essayer de faire passer la douleur il me reprit en bouche. La douleur passa un peu et je me décrispa. Il en mit un troisième et dernier, fit quelques va et viens et s'assit. Je comprit vite ce qu'il voulait et je m'empala sur sa verge malgré la douleur. Cette position n'était pas très confortable pour moi mais qui nous permettait d'être coller l'un à l'autre. Il commença un léger va et viens en jouant avec un de mes tétons.

P.d.v Endou

Les sensations était incroyables. Kazemaru gémissait et semblait perdre pied autant que moi. J'accélérai les va et viens ce qui ne sembla pas lui déplaire. Lorsque je trouva son point sensible je tapa dedans de plus en plus vite. Sous moi, Kazemaru s'empalait instinctivement sur moi et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Lorsque je sentis que j'allai jouir je commença à me retirer.

-Pour... Pourquoi tu... te retire?

-Je vais jouir.

Dans un mouvement brusque il me remit au fond de lui, me faisant venir en lui. Il se cabra en jouissant à son tour entre nos deux corps en fusion. On tomba en arrière, on respirait avec difficulté cherchant à reprendre notre souffle.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Je lui caressa les cheveux en sentant sa respiration se calmer et lorsqu'il s'endormit je ne put m'empêcher de le couvrir de petits baisers. Et je m'endormis. Le lendemain matin au réveille je gardai les yeux fermés espérant gardé encore un peu les visions de ce que je pensai être un rêve particulièrement agréable. Je me rendit compte que ça n'était pas ça quand Kazemaru m'embrassa.

-Bien dormi?

-Ouais. Et toi?

-Aussi.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et grimaça.

-ça va?

-Mouais je peux juste plus m'asseoir. Mais c'est pas grave.

Je ne put m'empêchait d'éclater de rire, il me regarda faussement outré et me sauta dessus.

-Tu va voir si c'est drôle!

-Arrête on a pas le temps l'entraînement va commencer

-Tu vas me le payer.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Allez on y va.


	2. Chapter 2

Donc Goenji allait dormir dans ma chambre. Je sentais vraiment que ça n'allait pas le faire, si j'arrivais à ne pas le prendre pour un nounours géant pendant la nuit mes rougissements intempestifs allaient sûrement être de la partie. Goenji me regardaient en souriant, putain qu'il est beau. Bon il faut que j'aille faire de la place dans mon armoire, il revint avec des affaires à lui. L'odeur sucré qui émanait de lui allait me rendre fou, elle embaumait toute ma chambre... Enfin, NOTRE chambre. Il rangea une partie de ces affaires et se retourna vers moi.

-Sa te gène si je met une photo sur ton bureau? J'ai peur qu'elle prenne l'humidité en bas.

-Non pas du tout.

Il me sourit une fois de plus et je fut prit d'une montée de sang au joues qu'il me fut impossible de cacher. Je me retournais vivement mais il me vit. Je me sentais vraiment mal.

-Tomaroru?

Son ton disait tout, il s'inquiétait. Je pris un ton calme plus ou moins bien assuré, qui en faite ne convaincrai même pas un sourd.

-Oui t'inquiète pas.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de moi, sûrement pour me consoler.

-Désolé les garçons. Tenez voilà le dîner.

-Merci.

Aki repartit et me laissa seule avec lui. Il me regarda avec des yeux doux mais à la fois dur... Enfin c'est compliqué. Ce sont ses regards qu'il lance à Endou parfois aussi. Je décida de me concentrer plus sur mon dîner. On mangea dans le calme mais je voyais bien qu'il me fixait. Ses yeux étaient pire que des aiguilles, ils me transperçaient.

/

Pourquoi? Pourquoi il a fallu qu'avec tout les mecs mignons que je connaisse il fallait que je l'aime lui. Il est trop jeune. Ce petit air innocent d'un côté mais farceur de l'autre me faisait littéralement craquer. J'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre mon cœur, de lui dire des mots doux mais plus que tout je voulais lui dire ces trois mots: «je t'aime». Je ne comprennais toujours pas pourquoi il rougissait à chacune de mes approches. En mangeant je le regardais attendant je ne sais quoi qui prouve qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime. Lorsqu'il se leva pour se mettre en pyjama je n'y tenais plus... Autant de doutes que d'envies se battaient en moi. Son dos finement musclé me faisait trop envie, je me levais à mon tour et à pas de loup je m'approchais de lui. En y regardant de plus prêt, je voyais bien qu'il était tendu et que ma présence dans la pièce le gênait. Je le retourna et le tient par les épaules en le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. Je m'efforçais de lui parler d'une voix douces et calme, comme celui que j'utilise avec Yuka les nuits d'orage. J'essayais aussi de ne pas avoir un regard trop dur.

-Tomaroru! Pourquoi tu stresses autant quand je suis dans les parages?

Il baissa les yeux. Je le voyais se dandiner et hésiter, partagé entre l'idée de me le dire ou non. Brusquement il releva les yeux et plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. Nos lèvres ne bougeaient pas, je sentais juste ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre les miennes. Quand je me rendus compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire et que son teint atteignait une teinte de rouge inquiétante, je commençais à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur.

/

L'initiative de Goenji redonna courage à Tomaroru qui demanda avec sa langue l'entrée à la bouche du blond. La demande fut tout de suite acceptée et leurs langues commencèrent une danse des plus douce. Tomaroru s'accrochait au cou de Goenji pour ne pas tomber, en effet pour atteindre la bouche de l'autre il devait se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. L'un ne savait juste pas s'y prendre, le manque de stabilité n'aidait pas vraiment non plus. L'autre ne voulait pas stresser plus le petit tigre et le laissait patauger dans sa difficulté. Quand Goenji se détacha pour reprendre de l'air, Tomaroru ne su plus du tout où il en était. Il regarda le grand durant une longue minute, sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent quoi que soit.

-Tu m'aimes ?

Le petit brisa le silence avec une question un peu trop stupide au goût de l'aîné, qui ne pouvait concevoir le doute de Tomaroru après ça. Il sourit malgré tout et hocha la tête en guise de réponse, son sourire fut aussitôt contagieux. It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time résonna dans la tête du brun qui se serait permis une petite danse de la victoire s'il avait été seul. Un deuxième baisé fut volé par l'aîné, faisant toujours autant rougir le plus petit.

-Tu vas rougir à chaque fois que je vais t'embrasser ?

-Bien sûr, pis ce n'est pas ma faute si tu me fais rougir. T'es le premier que j'embrasse j'ai pas l'habitude moi !

Est ce que c'était un reproche ou non, Goenji n'aurai pas su le dire donc il se contenta de se changer en baillant, réfléchissant au passage à la signification des paroles du petit en profita aussi pour remettre un t-shirt. Dehors la pluie ne se calmait pas, tout comme le vent qui soufflait moins fort mais toujours assez pour faire trembler la fenêtre par moment. Les yeux d'Tomaroru se perdirent dans le vague sous le regard de Goenji.

-Viens au lit on se lève tôt demain, finit par sourire ce denier.

-J'arrive.

-j'ai chauffé la place, rit le blond.

Le brun ferma le rideau et alla se blottir contre le le plus vieux qui avait effectivement bien chauffer la place. Ce n'est pas l'attaquant de feu pour rien. Le lit était chaud et le corps de l'autre encore plus, il aurai presque ouvert la fenêtre s'il l'avait pu.

-Je te tiens si chaud que ça ?

-Tu peux pas imaginer, rit Tomaroru.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave je saurais m'y faire.

Le petit embrassa chastement son petit ami et se blotti tendrement contre le torse de ce dernier. A peine quelque minutes plus tard les deux dormaient, enlacés dans le cocon de chaleur du plus âgé.


End file.
